


[Fanvid] Strict Machine

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: "Wonderful electric."





	[Fanvid] Strict Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Music used is "Strict Machine" by Goldfrapp, edited. Contains brief flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [147 MB @ Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ynyoizym384xn8f/machine.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/618218467700719616/).


End file.
